


Let It Snow

by misura



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: slashfest, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the snow storm and Clark, it really wasn't much of a contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Lex is on some evil mission/quest and gets stuck in a snow storm. Clark rescues him and warms him right up. (Bonus points for secret established relationship.)_

Clichéd or not, Lex decided his next project was going to be a machine to influence the weather. He'd start working on it right after he'd bought a new car - one where the heating-system didn't turn off when the engine stopped running. If he pitched it the right way, Clark might even let him finish it.

Even if he was an alien with super-powers, at heart, Clark was still human. He'd buy a good sales-pitch if only Lex could find the right buttons to push, the right points to emphasize and to gloss over. No mentioning of calling forth lightning (Lex didn't see the use of such an option anyway) or using the machine to snow in his competitors. Sunshine and nice, cool breezes were the ticket to go. A bit of rain, perhaps, because Clark was a farmboy, after all, and whenever farmers weren't worrying about there falling too much rain, they worried about there falling too little.

Lex could picture Clark's positive reaction so vividly he'd almost begin to believe it would really happen like that, instead of the way things usually went between him, Clark and science.

It was maddening, really; any other boyfriend Lex could have gotten would have been supportive. At worst, they'd have been disinterested. Lex could have lived with 'disinterested'. He liked keeping secrets, and he didn't need anyone telling him he was a genius. He was one; he knew already.

Someone knocked on his window.

There was a vicious snow-storm raging outside. Lex didn't think opening the window or the door was such a great idea but on the other hand, he had a pretty good idea of who was outside. If he didn't give some sign of life, Clark might do something stupid, like ripping off the cardoor.

Lex sighed and pushed the button that would open the window. Then he wondered why he'd expected it to work, and whether Clark would know knocking-code. (One knock for 'don't damage this car, I want to return it and get my money back', two knocks for 'I'm fine'.)

A moment later, Clark ended Lex's dilemma by forcing open the door on the passenger's side. "Lex!" he said.

Lex discarded the idea of replying by saying "Clark!" in return. He'd never be able to pull off that tone of youthful enthusiasm, honest concern and faint reproval. Instead, he settled for: "You're late."

Clark looked faintly hurt, then set his mouth in a look he probably thought of as 'tough, stern and disapproving'. Lex thought of it as 'cute'.

"I could come back in half an hour."

By that time, Lex would probably have been reduced to a shivering mass, and not in a good way either. He was cold now, but he could still talk and think. He was still smarter than Clark.

"You're going to save me anyway." Lex would have figured out something by himself, if he'd had to. And even if he hadn't, he wouldn't have died from just being cold. Probably. He'd known Clark would come for him. The risk had been calculated. "Might as well do it now."

Clark grimaced, but didn't deny it. "You know, some people are actually happy to see me."

"They don't know you, Clark." Lex wouldn't be lying if he'd say Clark was the most happy-making thing he'd seen all day. Inconvenient morals, destructive tendencies and goodie two-shoes mentality notwithstanding, between the snow-storm and Clark, it wasn't really much of a contest.

Modesty was part of Clark's charm, dubious as it might be. Lex didn't want Clark to get any wrong ideas, or to lose something that made Clark who he was by saying the wrong thing. Clark probably neither understood nor agreed with that, but Lex had established fairly early on in their relationship that Clark was an idiot sometimes. That, too, was part of the charm.

"Are you cold?" Clark changed the subject with all of his usual tact, which was to say: none.

"I've been stuck in this car for almost a day." He'd worried about going out of his mind with boredom. At some point, he'd even considered taking a nap, until he'd recalled that people who went to sleep in a cold environment often didn't wake up again. He'd trusted Clark to come to his rescue, only he knew that Clark wasn't infallible, and he also knew Clark would be scarred for life if he'd come to save Lex and find he was too late. His being dead wouldn't be that great, either; Lex still had plenty of things he wanted to do before he died. "Of course I'm not cold."

Clark looked guilty. "There were other things I needed to do. Other people who needed my help." He seemed to take it for granted that Lex had needed his help, too. Lex chose to let it slide for the moment. Clark was apologizing, and they both knew it.

"I'm sure there were," Lex said neutrally. He never blamed Clark for anything directly; Clark was so much better at blaming himself.

Clark reached out and gripped his hand. Clark's hands were very warm. Holding Lex's probably felt like holding an icicle, although you wouldn't know it from Clark's expression.

"I was worried," Clark said. He looked like he wanted to kiss Lex's (very cold) hands. Lex was glad he didn't. There was a limit to how much sentimentality he could put up with and besides, his hands being the way they were, Lex'd rather have Clark use his mouth to kiss a part of Lex that still had some feeling left in it. "You shouldn't be taking these kinds of risks. You knew there'd be a snow storm."

"An eighty-seven percent chance of one," Lex corrected him. His hands were beginning to warm up even as the rest of his body seemed to get colder. He hoped the hand-holding session would be over soon. The rest of Clark's body was probably just as deliciously warm as his hands were - the only question was how to get Clark to share. "You're right; I'm cold."

Clark had never said Lex was cold; he'd only asked if he was. It didn't matter though; it was the ego-stroke that did it, the implication of an admission that Lex had been wrong and Clark had been right. Lex knew how Clark's mind worked.

"I should get you warmed up again," Clark said, right on cue. "This storm's expected to last at least another eight hours." He dubiously looked around the car. "There's a cabin a few miles from here."

Lex knew about the cabin. He'd hoped to reach it before getting stranded. There was a bed in the cabin, as well as a fairly well-stocked fridge and a computer, just because Lex liked to plan ahead. Clearly, this time, he hadn't planned ahead far enough - or rather, he had overlooked at least one possibility. The car wasn't really suitable for the kind of sex people had under the pretext of 'needing to share bodyheat'. It didn't even have any blankets lying in the back.

"I'm not leaving the car."

Clark looked startled. "I could fly ... " he said. "No, you're right. You should stay here."

Lex realized a bit belatedly that yes, Clark had apparently come here by flying. Through a snowstorm. And he'd been considering taking Lex with him to fly a few miles. Through a snowstorm. Lex shivered. He was sure Clark'd be careful and make the trip as fast as possible, but still ...

He also made a mental note of the fact that if he ever did put together a machine to influence the weather, he shouldn't count on a snowstorm (or any other kind of storm) being enough to keep Clark from going somewhere Lex didn't want him to go. A hurricane might do the trick, but hurricanes tended to be hard on buildings and such, and Clark did enough property-damage without Lex helping him by unleashing a hurricane. The insurance company might try to kill him, and Lex had enough people wanting to see him dead already. Opposition and enemies kept a man sharp, but there was such a thing as 'too much' and every now and then, Lex liked to have a week without anyone trying to kill him. His father'd probably have said he was going soft.

"I could fly there alone, get some stuff." Clark's expression was indecisive.

Lex wondered where his sudden suspicion that Clark had already been to the cabin came from.

"Fifteen minutes?" Clark made it sound like a question. As if Lex had any idea how long it'd take Clark to get to the cabin and back to the car. Lex didn't even know how Clark had found the car in the first place; it was black, only that didn't make it any easier to spot in a snowstorm. He'd asked Clark to participate in some tests a few times, because there were a lot of things the part of Lex that was all scientist wanted to know but Clark always refused.

"We'll improvise," Lex said.

"Oh." There was a hint of relief in Clark's voice. "I suppose we could do that."

Lex closed his eyes. Nothing he'd put in the cabin had been really incriminating or indispensable, for that matter. There'd been a few files on the computer about ongoing projects, but nothing Clark couldn't have found out about simply by using Lex's computer at home.

"You could go and get some food and blankets after I'm warm again," he proposed. The best of both worlds, as far as Lex was concerned.

"Um. Yes."

A bit belatedly, it occured to Lex that big words notwithstanding, Clark might not be too eager to head back outside. In fact, he might be about as eager to do so as Lex was.

"I'm still cold," he said. They'd have to make do with what they had, Lex supposed.

Clark finally let go of his hands.

"I'll warm you up."

(The one nice thing about having a boyfriend like Clark, Lex reflected, was that Clark always did what he said he'd do.)


End file.
